La candidature de Yaoi Girl
by So-chan07
Summary: Tremble Flander's Company ! Car voici venu Yaoi-Girl. Et cette super-méchante là, il est pratiquement impossible de s'en débarrasser.


**Disclaimer :** Personnages et univers sont de Ruddy Pomarede.  
><strong><strong>Prompt<strong> : **Tremble Flander's Company, car voilà ta dernière heure arrivée ! Voici venir Yaoigirl !**  
><strong>Notes<strong> : **Les fantasmes d'Yaoi-Girl n'engagent qu'elle. Sous-entendus sexuels à tendance yaoi. Cross-posté sur obscur_echange

* * *

><p>La journée avait bien commencé pour le DRH de la Flander's Company. Le peu de pseudo super-vilains qui étaient venus se présenter à son bureau avaient finis incrustés dans le plancher ou défenestrés. De quoi augmenter la bonne humeur d'Hippolyte : rayer des incapables de la surface terrestre demeurait toujours un plaisir.<p>

Tasse de café à la main, Hippolyte reprenait place derrière son bureau et fit craquer ses jointures avec délice Quelle serait la prochaine victime de sa dévotion à sauver le monde des Kévin et autres kikoolol ? Hurlant un « suivant » tonitruant, le DRH replongea dans son café.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut que se trouvait devant lui Kévin en version féminine. Même couleurs qui vous faisaient pleurer des larmes de sang, même sourire crétinisant. Hippolyte ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi le tee-shirt de la demoiselle était orné de symboles masculins. Autant s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

- NON. (La jeune femme avait ouvert la bouche, et il sentait venir l'exposition de sa vie insignifiante d'adolescente) Vous me montrez votre pouvoir, je vois s'il vaut quelque chose, sinon, vous allez rejoindre vos prédécesseurs qui se trouvent ici-même sous vos pieds.

La menace n'eut aucun effet. Soit elle était bête comme une oie, ou elle avait du caractère. Ou potentiellement suicidaire et masochiste.

- Très bien ! (Sa voix était aussi horripilante que celle de Kévin) Je m'appelle Yaoi-Girl et...  
>- Pardon ?<p>

Le peu de connaissances qu'il avait au sujet de ce terme de « yaoi » ne le rassurait pas du tout.

- Ne me coupez pas. Donc je disais... Vous connaissez le principe du yaoi ?  
>- C'est un terme utilisé pour... parler de relations entre hommes...<br>- Des relations SEXUELLES. J'insiste. Et mon pouvoir est de créer de telles relations. Je vais vous faire une démonstration.

Hippolyte allait affirmer que non il ne jouerait pas les cobayes pour un pouvoir aussi idiot que Caleb arriva, tasse dans une main, un curieux appareil dans l'autre. Ce dernier émettait de drôles d'étincelles et le bourdonnement qui en sortait n'était pas rassurant. Ignorant Yaoi-Girl qui le mangeait des yeux tel un diabétique en manque, le scientifique se jeta sur son coéquipier.

- Hippolyte fais-moi une fleur. Cache-ça avant que Trueman ne le...  
>- AHAH !<p>

Le cri de victoire du directeur de la Flander's raidit immédiatement Caleb. Sa curieuse machine lui fut arrachée des mains alors que Trueman lui lançait un sourire narquois.

- Je vous y prends avec vos expérimentations foireuses ! C'est quoi cette fois ? Une machine pour transformer la confiture qui vous sert de cerveau en quelque chose d'utile ?  
>- AHAH !<p>

Le cri satisfait d'Yaoi-Girl glaça l'échine d'Hippolyte, mais eut le mérite de stopper la dispute qui commençait à se former entre Caleb et le directeur. La jeune femme descendit de son siège, faisant cliqueter les nombreux bijoux qu'elles portaient. Tous ornés de symboles masculins. On aurait dit une membre d'une secte.

- Voici de parfaits individus pour tester mon pouvoir. (Se tournant vers Hippolyte, elle ajouta :) Ne sentez-vous pas la tension sexuelle qui règne entre eux ? Mon pouvoir me permet de cerner la personnalité caché des hommes.

Yaoi-Girl posa une main sur l'épaule de Trueman qui eut comme un frisson de dégoût. Le directeur jeta un regard interrogatif à son DRH qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Cet homme a un haut poste. Il est beau, riche, il possède toutes les qualités. Rien ne manque à sa vie.  
>- Hormis le licenciement d'un certain employé, se permit d'ajouter Trueman.<br>- Mais en lui reste une blessure profonde qu'il cache en usant de son pouvoir de séduction. Car, en réalité, cet homme aime un autre homme qui n'est autre... que monsieur Caleb.

Le ton tragique qu'avait pris Yaoi-Girl aurait pu être tiré d'un épisode des Feux de l'Amour. Sous le choc de la révélation, Hippolyte recracha le café qu'il venait d'avaler, Caleb en lâcha sa tasse et Trueman se permit de résumer sa pensée et celle de ses employés.

- MAIS QUE RACONTE-T-ELLE CETTE MALADE ?  
>- Je suis désolé d'avoir dévoilé votre secret mais c'est pour votre bien. Il vous faut l'admettre. Frustré de ne pouvoir concrétiser votre amour, vous vous nourrissez d'illusions à travers les innombrables femmes que vous séduisez. Alors que vos goûts se portent sur un tout autre sexe.<br>- Aimer cet... (Hippolyte crut que le directeur allait s'étouffer). Je le hais ! Je maudis le jour où il a rejoint la Flander's !  
>- Toute cette haine n'est qu'un masque, née de votre frustration. Vous devriez lui parler, lui avouer et... libérez cette envie sexuelle qui vous ronge.<p>

Hippolyte avait du prendre la pile de CV qui encombrait la corbeille à papier afin d'éventer Caleb avec. Le scientifique était devenu plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine et balbutiait des mots incompréhensibles.

- Et c'est là Monsieur le DRH que mon pouvoir atteint son paroxysme. Car je peux faire naitre des images sexuelles dans l'esprit de mes victimes et les pousser à les commettre.  
>- A les commettre ?<p>

La surprise poussait le DRH à simplement répéter ce qu'Yaoi-Girl disait.

- Sous nos yeux. En détail. Ce qui, contre un ennemi, devient très efficace. Il faut juste éviter que le uke – le soumis - soit un membre de l'équipe allié. Ils le prennent souvent mal. Enfin, au vu de la position, ce doit être douloureux en effet.

Yaoi-Girl eut un rire de gorge qui acheva de démontrer à Hippolyte que cette femme était un danger public. Asseyant Caleb sur une chaise, le DRH éloigna la demoiselle du directeur. Il serait bien capable d'appeler ses sbires pour transformer Yaoi-Girl en sucette à la viande.

- Merci mais j'en ai déjà vu suffisamment assez.  
>- Alors vous me prenez ?<br>- Non.

Du coin de l'oeil, Hippolyte fit signe à Cindy de l'aider à faire sortir la super-vilaine récalcitrante. La brunette ne se fit pas prier, sortant sa hache avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi ? Je vous ai prouvé que mes pouvoirs...  
>- Avaient davantage leur place dans un sex-shop que dans une entreprise. Nous ne cautionnons pas ce genre de scènes.<br>- Même avec des tentacules ?  
>- Encore moins. Cindy va vous raccompagner jusqu'à dehors.<p>

La barbare agrippa Yaoi-Girl par un bras, la trainant hors du couloir. Avant que la porte ne se referme, le DRH put entendre la super-vilaine assurer qu'elle reviendrait et que sa vengeance serait terrible. Avec un soupir de contentement, Hippolyte reprit place dans son siège se permettant même de siffloter. Jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Caleb toujours crispé.

- Tout va bien ?  
>- Tu pourrais aller me chercher des glaçons... Je crois que le pouvoir de cette fille n'a pas atteint que mon cerveau...<p> 


End file.
